Stacie (A Perfect Christmas)
Stacie is a character from Barbie A Perfect Christmas. She is voiced by Lauren Lavoie. Story Stacie and her sisters go to New York to celebrate Christmas with their Aunt Millicent. Stacie also want to ice skate at the Rockerfeller Skating Rink. Everything is fine until they must to land in Rochester, Minnesota because of a terrible snowstorm.The sisters have no choice but to try to get to Minneapolis in a car. They stop at the Tannenbaum Inn and stay there for one night, hoping they can get a flight to New York in the morning. The next morning, Skipper tells her sisters that their flight to New York is cancelled because of excessive snow. The sisters are disappointed, but there's nothing they can do. Later, the sisters go outside to play with the dogs and have fun together. Later on, Chelsea finds a barn filled with presents. She says it's Santa's presents but Skipper says that maybe it was Christie's. While on the way back, the sisters find a band without a singer in an old garage. Barbie gets an idea to have a Christmas Eve concert at the inn with Brian’s band and Skipper performing together. The shows were being prepared, and Stacie and Chelsea debated about the animal show. Chelsea asks Skipper what her opinion is, and Skipper yells at Chelsea because she is stressed out. Heartbroken, Chelsea leaves. When the sisters realize that Chelsea is gone, they go searching for her, while the stage is still ruined from the squirrel chase. The sisters follow Rudy's sleigh's tracks trying to find Chelsea, but the trail soon disappears because of fresh snow. Barbie remembers that Chelsea doesn't know much the area except for the barn. They find Chelsea sleeping in the barn and Chelsea explains why she left. Skipper and Stacie apologize to Chelsea and the sisters hug. When the sisters leave, Stacie notices a light inside the barn and tells her sisters to come see. The presents are all gone, and the room has been changed into a stage for the show. Stacie and Chelsea do their animal act, and Skipper and Brian's band perform the "Perfect Christmas" song. Skipper invites her sisters to sing with her on stage. The show is successful, and Millicent arrives to celebrate Christmas with the sisters. Later, everyone go outside to see the large Christmas tree. Everyone sings "Deck The Halls" and stands around the Christmas tree. The sisters learn that the perfect Christmas is being with the people you love. Physical Appearance Her travelling outfit is similar with the outfit she wore in A Camping We Will Go, but the jacket is purple with violet stripes, denim blue mini skirt, violet stockings, and light blue sneakers. For nightwear, the top is white and had red candies and hearts printed on it, and the sleeves is long and purple. She also wears violet short pants and white high socks with red stripes. When she is outdoors, Stacie wore dark pink sweater, light purple jacket, dark pink gloves, blue pants, and dark purple boots. When Stacie singing with her sisters, she is seen in white dress with pink bow on the neck and pink flowers on the bottom, and the red and pink candies printed on it. She is also wears red shoes with bows. Her hair is in a low ponytail. Category:Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Characters Category:Stacie's Roles Category:Females